


The Heart of the Matter

by Siberian



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Spoilers thru - Season Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet evening, settling in after a case, takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rounds of Kink - Round 21
> 
> Prompt: See end notes for prompt
> 
> And now for something a little different. If you read on, you’ll see what I mean. I hope the character's voices sound right in this story. Although I think the internal descriptions help, Spencer's voice came out a little more aggressive then he normally is in the show. So in saying that, I hope this didn't miss the mark. There are very mild spoilers for the show. If you know who Strauss is, you're all set.
> 
> Special Side Note: I wanted to take this opportunity to thank Bellamosley for suggesting a title on Rounds of Kink. I struggled with finding one for this story for a very long time. I ended up going a different direction but that doesn't mean it wasn't appreciated regardless. :) Hopefully soon I'll be able to leave a direct comment on LJ.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he arrived home the apartment was still empty. That didn’t surprise him because it was common for his lover to have to stay late at the office. After dropping his things off close to the door, he made his way into the kitchen and set about making a pot of coffee. He probably didn’t need the caffeine. It had only been an hour since he’d finished his store bought cup at work. Despite that he didn’t debate with himself whether he’d have more. As it brewed he kept himself busy by emptying the dishwasher. He’d managed to finish putting away the clean dishes and was almost done emptying the few dirty dishes from the sink when the coffee stopped brewing. 

After taking the time to completely finish as well as wash up, he grabbed a mug to pour himself a cup of the hot liquid. He drank it down slowly, savoring the taste and the fragrant smell. The mug was about half-empty when he heard the front door close. “Spencer?” Lowering his cup enough to speak, he called out toward the living room. “In here Aaron.” There was the sound of some rustling movement in the other room before he was joined in the tiny kitchen. The moment their gazes connected he was given a small smile. “Hi.” With a smile of his own, he returned the light greeting. “Hi.” 

The dark gaze moved from his form briefly to light on the coffee pot. “That smells good.” He turned a little toward the counter at his back, setting his coffee mug down in the process. “Why don’t you have a seat? I’ll make you a cup.” Turning away completely then he took another mug down from the cabinet. Another second later he felt two arms wrap loosely around his waist. He could feel the warm solid presence at his back just seconds before a gentle kiss landed on his neck. Pausing in his activities, he turned his head a little so they could share a quick kiss. 

It wasn’t until he faced forward once more that he continued to speak. “How was the rest of your day?” The question produced a weary sigh. “The paperwork I could deal with. Speaking with Straus however was as frustrating as usual.” He frowned a little, using a spoon to mix in a small amount of sugar. “I don’t know why she has it out for you. There is no question that you’re wonderful at your job. All anyone has to do to see that is to look at the results of our team. I mean, I’m not saying we’re the best or anything but your leadership shouldn’t even be called into question. It’s absolutely ridiculous.” 

Another small kiss landed on his neck. The tilt of the lips told him the other man was smiling. “As always, thank you for your unwavering faith in me.” He turned his head just slightly until their gazes could connect a second time. “It’s well deserved.” Not giving Hotch a chance to respond, he started to pull out of the loose embrace. In reaction the hold on him tightened, his lover making a low grumble of protest. He chuckled slightly, warmth spreading through him at knowing Hotch didn’t want to let him go. “I need you to let me move away.” 

The response when it came was grumbled out in a low voice. “Why?” Lifting his right hand, he settled it gently on top of the hand resting on his stomach. “I have to get the milk for your coffee.” There was another irritated grumble and a small squeeze around his waist. “Alright.” A quick soft kiss landed on his neck before he was completely released. “Hurry back.” He looked toward the other man at the words, taking in the way he was propped against the counter on his left hip. There was a playful smile being sent in his direction. The smile that came to his own lips was unavoidable. “I will.” 

Moving over to the fridge, he withdrew the milk before moving back over to the waiting coffee cup. Only using his eyesight to judge, he poured in the proper amount. Putting the container down on the counter, he took up the spoon’s handle in the mug and started to stir its contents until the dark coffee was a light brown. Seeing that it was ready, he pulled the spoon out of the mug. It made its way into the sink after a quick rinse under the faucet. He would put it in the dishwasher later after dinner. Grabbing up the milk again, he replaced it in the fridge now that everything else was done. 

Turning away from the white appliance he was greeted with a hand gently sliding over his face. A slow smile came to his face as Hotch leaned closer. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” The fingers slid into his hair a second before a soft kiss landed on his lips. He tilted his head a little to the left, sinking into the affection being bestowed on him in such a gentle manner. Using light presses he pushed against his lover’s lips, letting him know that the touch was being enjoy very much. When the other man pulled him closer he went gladly. 

The heat between them steadily increased and he started to feel enclosed by Hotch’s frame. He always felt so small in these moments. For the first time in his life he welcomed the feeling. It was distinctly different from before, now it was comforting. He felt protected. With a slight gasp he turned his head away. As much as he didn’t want to end the kiss, his lungs were already burning heavily from the lack of oxygen. Undeterred the gentle lips started to travel down his neck. He felt a hand slide down his spine to settle in the curve of his lower back. 

With a small pull the touch tucked him more firmly into Hotch’s strong chest. It made him feel a little weak in the knees. What had started out as an innocent kiss was quickly starting to spiral into foreplay. Although he was all for this progressing, he desperately wanted to take a shower first. He’d been in the field most of the day and he was sure he didn’t smell too pleasant. “Aaron.” There was a step forward which pushed him backward. Another half step later found his back gently pressed up against the fridge. The other man’s body settled more fully against his own, a slow rub to his groin making him aware of his lover’s half-hard state. 

His head tipped back at the sensation, his own hips jerking up to reciprocate the motion. Suddenly he couldn’t seem to think. The only thoughts in his mind at all were the memories of what they’d already done in the apartment. When they’d first moved in together they’d spent the first two weeks christening every room. That’s all he could think about now, the numerous heated encounters they’d had in this tiny space. By the time he was able to pull himself out of the memories, he was hard enough to tent the front of his pants and his left leg was starting to lift to wrap around a strong undulating hip. “Uhh…wait.” The words were enough to stop his lover’s movements. 

Another second later, his gaze connected with a dark brown heavily dilated gaze. “What’s wrong?” It took him a few seconds to find the words. All of it was so distracting, the look being leveled his way, the hardness pressed into his left hip and the memory of the glorious friction he’d stopped. Just thinking on it was almost enough for him to forget his shower. The key word there was _almost_. On this particular case Hotch had been inside whereas he was out in the hot sun all day. They had been in Florida again and it was mid-June. When they caught up with the unsub it had still been early, so they’d left for home right away. 

That in turn had meant no time for a shower at the hotel and the rest of the day spent in air conditioning adhering the sweat to his skin. He felt really disgusting. As much as he would try not to think about it if they were together, he knew that it would cause moments of distraction. That was the last thing he wanted when they had a chance to be alone. Sucking in another mouthful of air, he pushed out his response despite his light panting. “Nothing. Just…need a shower first.” A sly grin slid over his lover’s lips. It made the air whoosh from his lungs. 

The look was distinctly wicked and Hotch always pulled that off so well. “Do you want to take one together?” He just refrained from groaning. The mere suggestion made his erection jump in his pants. As much as his body liked the idea though, he really wanted to wait until after he was done. Although travel was common in their job, it still managed to make him weary. He was looking forward to being stretched out on their comfortable bed. Lifting up his hand, he slid his fingertips gently over his lover’s damp lips. “Maybe in the morning. I’ve missed our bed.” 

It was the truth. This case had taken them almost a week to solve which meant a week without Hotch at his side. When they were at work, they kept it professional. It could be torture-some at times but they’d both agreed it was for the best. A small nod was sent his way before the lips pressed a gentle kiss to his fingertips. When the other man started to move away, he let his hand fall to his side. “Okay baby, I understand that. I’ve missed it too. I’m going to finish up in here and then I’ll meet you in our bedroom.” Before he could question what he meant by finishing up, Hotch was once more leaning against the counter sipping out of his coffee cup. 

With everything that was happening, he’d completely forgotten about the drink. Sending a small smile the other man’s way, he left the room to make his way toward the bedroom. He arrived at their bedroom shortly and immediately headed to the attached bath. Not bothering to shut the door, he started to strip out of his clothes. As the layers came off they found their way into the dirty clothes hamper. The only item he left out was his jacket. That particular item found its way to the bathroom counter. It was dry clean only so there was no point in putting it with the items that could be laundered. 

Moving over to the tub, he turned on the faucet. He gave the water a few seconds to heat up before testing it by sticking his fingers under the spray. Although it was only lukewarm he climbed into the tub anyway. Closing the curtain with one hand, he re-adjusted the shower head until it was pointing directly downward. It was only then that he pulled the lever that would redirect the water. Despite his preparations some of it still splashed against his skin, making him shiver slightly at the too cool temperature. In no time at all though, it was finally warm enough for him to start. 

He made quick work of getting his body wet and started in on his hair when it was plastered flat to his head. The short strands where shampooed with vigorously massaging fingers. It was rinsed out soon enough only to be replaced with conditioner. Since the conditioner needed some time to set, he picked up his bath sponge and slathered copious amounts of body wash on its fluffy surface. It was as he was scrubbing off the grime of the day that he was reminded of his aroused state. He’d been trying valiantly to ignore it but the steady contact made his awareness of it unavoidable. 

The tightness at his groin had waned a little since he’d left the kitchen. It just wasn’t enough overall for his member to soften completely. In a way that was probably a good thing. It’s just that it was annoying noticing it now when he really couldn’t do anything about relieving the tension. As he continued to move the sponge, the breath started to push more heavily between his lips. The moist atmosphere in the shower gained more heat; his own internal temperature rising immediately afterward. When the bath sponge was at his hips, it took all of his willpower to not slide it over his groin. 

In truth maybe that would have been a good thing. Maybe he would have paid the price for it and it would have felt highly uncomfortable. Of course knowing his luck, it probably would have felt fantastic. Pushing the thoughts away, he scrubbed down the remainder of his body. When he was done, he rinsed out the sponge as best as he could. Hanging it back up when he was finished, he then reached for the bar soap sitting wet in the mounted ceramic soap dish. Using brisk motions he lathered up his hands until suds started to slide down his wrists. 

Then taking a deep steadying breath, he reached down to clean his groin. The minute his fingers slid into the wet dark curls he shifted a little on his feet. Although he kept his touch gentle the skin was over sensitized already and it only helped to increase the level of his arousal. By the time he actually wrapped his hand around his hard member, he couldn’t hold back the deep moan that suddenly built in his throat. Tightening his grip a little, he stroked over the ridged surface. Pulling his hand away another moment later, he reached down to slide his hand over the tight sack beneath. 

It hardened a little more at his touch, making his body curl forward with the spike of pleasure. After a few seconds he moved his hand back up toward his erection. The stroking started up again. He kept telling himself that it was to make sure he was clean. That was all. When the gathered soap at his groin started to slide heavily down his legs he forced his hand away. At the retreat his member twitched hard, making another moan rattle out of his chest. Leaning against the wall heavily, he took a moment to collect himself as the water beat down his back. 

Finally after several long seconds he leaned back up to retrieve the previously abandoned soap. A few less brisk motions re-soaped his hands before he replaced it in the dish. With another shudder of breath, he leaned against the wall once more using the bent position to cant his hips outward. Reaching back with his right hand, he started to soap up his backside. He slid over the mounds of flesh slowly. The area was covered but he coated it a second time. Although the touch felt teasing, he denied that he was doing anything except cleaning up. 

When he dipped in between the mounds of flesh, a small gasp escaped his partially open mouth. He ran his fingers along the valley, his fingertips settling on the tight ring of muscle soon after. Biting his lower lip, he circled there for a moment. It wasn’t really necessary for him to take it further. He was clean enough without pushing any fingers inside. Still, he reasoned that his lover would be there soon enough. So a little more thorough cleaning couldn’t really hurt. With a low moan, he pushed one finger inside. Turning his wrist from side to side in a gentle rocking motion he did his best to spread around the soap. As he did this, he prodded the muscle with two more fingertips. 

Not really making a conscious decision to do so, he pushed in a second finger with some force. The pressure increased a little but his body easily accepted the invasion. He cried out softly at the extra fullness, his hips starting to push back into his hand. It was the feeling of his erection swelling that brought him back to reality. If he didn’t stop soon, he’d finish before he wanted to. With that thought in mind, he forced himself to pull away the tempting touch. As soon as his hand was no longer occupied, he pushed both hands into the wall as he tried to calm down. 

Long minutes passed before he was finally able to start rinsing off. The feeling of the water sliding down his erection was almost as bad as the feeling of it sliding over his entrance. When his skin was free of the soap, he rewashed his hands one more time before tipping his head back to free his hair of the conditioner. Now that he was completely finished, he turned off the shower and cautiously climbed out of the tub. Making sure to stay on the deep green bathmat, he reached out with one hand to snag a towel off the rack mounted to the wall. 

He ran the fluffy material over his head briskly a few times before wrapping it tightly around his waist. Although his hair was sticking up at odd angles, he didn’t bother running a comb through it. Considering that it would get mussed before it was dry again there was really no point. Moving into the bedroom, he was greeted with the sight of Hotch lying in their bed. The cream colored sheet was pooled around the other man’s hips but his chest was already bare. That was a good indication that his lover was completely unclothed. “Did you have fun in there?” 

It only took him about two seconds to realize that Hotch must have heard him in the shower. Another second later he turned crimson. Feeling the need to explain, he pushed out a response he hoped would be reassuring. “I didn’t…I mean I made sure I didn’t um finish.” A small gesture indicating his waist was sent his way before the other man responded verbally. “I know. I can tell.” Shifting a little on his feet, he looked down. The towel was heavily tented, making it obvious he was still rock hard. He didn’t exactly know why but that made his flush deepen. 

The small chuckle that followed his reaction only made his face feel hotter. “Don’t be embarrassed baby. I had some fun out here too.” He looked up again at that, watching the way Hotch’s hand shifted under the sheet. “It took everything I had to follow your wishes and not join you in the shower anyway.” The heat remained on his face but this time he felt warm for a different reason. Before he could think of anything to say, his lover continued in a playful tone. “What are you waiting for Spencer? Get your butt over here.” With a sudden wide smile, he quickly made his way to the bed. 

The sheet was pulled back just slightly seconds before he landed on the mattress with a small bounce. He had barely managed to lie down when an arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Almost the second he was flush with Hotch’s body the towel was ripped off. It was thrown carelessly behind his lover’s back, finding a home somewhere unseen on the floor. The grip on his waist tightened again until he could feel their groins slide together. At the touch they both tensed with a moan but within seconds his lover was smiling widely. “There that’s much better.” 

He couldn’t agree more. Before he could voice as much his lips were taken in a thorough kiss. Lifting up his hands, he slid the right hand over a stubbled cheek and dropped the left onto a strong shoulder. Using his fingertips he started to stroke over the soft skin, melting into the kiss even more completely then his muscles melted into the mattress. They kissed languidly for a long time, their bodies sliding together slowly in small shifts of movement. His arousal was just starting to hedge toward desperate when his lips were abandoned. 

With two dazed blinks, he looked up toward Hotch taking in his warm smile. “Did you want to top tonight? I know it’s been awhile.” The question was so unexpected that he blinked again with surprise. It was rare that he wasn’t on the bottom. His lover was the epitome of gentle but he was also extremely dominant. All it took was one look from Hotch to have some suspects completely intimidated. When they had gotten together he’d easily accepted the more submissive role. Not only because it was easier for him to fall into but it had seemed silly to deny such a well known fact. 

In truth, it wasn’t even like it really mattered to either of them. When they were intimate they just did what felt good. Still, he tended to let his lover take the lead. It had just seemed like the natural thing to do, so when Hotch wanted to change things up a little it was always surprising. This time around though, he was being asked a question. If it had been a request he would have been all for it but as it stood he didn’t feel a deep need to be on top tonight. With a smile, he did his best to reassure the other man. “No, that’s okay. I love feeling you inside of me.” 

Instead of accomplishing its goal, the words instead made a small frown appear on Hotch’s face. Before he could try to analyze just why that was, the expression was smoothed away by another gentle smile. “Are you sure? I know it’s been a _really_ long time.” His features scrunched a little with his confusion. It had been a long time, months actually. Still, he didn’t understand why his lover didn’t believe him. “Yes, it’s fine. I just want to be with you.” There was a pinch to Hotch’s features, a clear sign that he was feeling frustrated. It worried him to see the expression. 

Another moment later it was gone but he’d managed to see it anyway. He was still trying to puzzle out what was wrong when a hand circled his erection. Without pause, it moved upward in a hard stroke. The intent look he had on his lover’s face was cut off as his eyelids fluttered shut. His back arched a little, his hips jerking forward in a half-hearted thrust. There was a small push right before he found himself on his back. Another second later he felt the bed jostle a little and then there was the feeling of the other man’s presence leaning over his body. 

“I’m surprised. Don’t you miss the feeling of a warm slick channel wrapped tight around your hard erection?” He moaned loudly at the blunt question, his hips thrusting up again with a little more force. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up only to see his lover looking down. The focus of the dark gaze was the erection in his grip. There was a look in Hotch’s eyes that brought him out of his daze with a sudden stunning clarity. Deciding to test his theory, he dismissed the heated inquiry. “That sounds great but I can’t tonight. I’m just too tired.” The focused gaze flicked upward to reconnect with his own eyes. 

He did his best to hide his intentions. Even after all of his years as a profiler he was still a terrible liar and his lover always knew when he wasn’t being completely honest. In this particular instance though he wasn’t technically lying, so that would work to his advantage, as well as the fact that Hotch was currently distracted. The other man leaned down a few seconds later, his lips sliding over his neck in sweeping brushes. “I could ride you, if you want.” Before he could even gather a breath to respond, his lover moved until he was straddling his thighs. 

It was as he suspected. He had given Hotch an obstacle and he’d quickly found a way around it. Looking down toward their hips, he took in his erection critically. Despite his achievements over the years he was never one to brag. The same held true for any physical attributes. There were a lot of his corporeal traits that others had found fault with over the years. He was too skinny, his wrists looked delicate, he wore glasses and the list went on until he was a ball of insecurity. The one thing he never got teased about though was his size in that area. 

On the rare occasion he’d had to undress in front of other boys, it had been obvious from the start that he was blessed. It wasn’t something he really thought about. Although the knowledge was there it was just a fact. Something as important to him as knowing that he is 6’1 or that his eyes are hazel. It was hard for him to remember that other people took notice of his endowment. Looking away from his own erection, he skimmed his gaze over his lover’s own attribute. Compared to the statistical parameters of the average male, Hotch was well endowed as well. 

The length of it was long; there was a full satisfying thickness. He might be bigger overall but his lover was nothing to sneeze at. It wasn’t any wonder to him that he loved that part of the other man’s body. There had been too many times to count, that he’d felt it pressing deep inside or he’d had it stuffed down the back of his throat. All of the times he’d let himself revel in that feeling of desire, he’d never once thought to speculate whether his lover could feel that way about his erection. “Spencer?” The question in the guise of his name had been breathily whispered into his ear. 

He had become lost in his thoughts but now he was fully back in the present. It was obvious to him now that Hotch was hiding what he truly desired. For the life of him, the reasoning behind the decision eluded him. All he did know was that he was determined to bring what was really going on out into the light of day. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, that he was a little hurt. They were supposed to be able to tell each other anything. At his continued silence the other man leaned back. There was a look on his face that he easily recognized. 

It was a fear of being found out and underneath that inexorably tied together was the fear of rejection. The hurt he felt faded away. He could understand those emotions easily, too easily. Maybe his lover just didn’t know how to ask. They all expected him to be the rock, always saw him as being so dominant. When the other man was in pain it was hard for him to seek solace. This was just another type of emotional vulnerability and suddenly he knew that’s why Hotch had remained silent. He did understand that but it wasn’t good enough. The only goal he had in this relationship was for them both to be happy. 

That wouldn’t happen if his lover felt unsatisfied. “Spencer? What’s wrong?” Instead of directly answering he asked a question of his own. “Why can’t you just ask for it?” The question obviously threw the other man, his features creasing in confusion. “What?” Leaning up on his elbows, he reached toward the bedside table. The angle made it a little awkward to get what he needed out of the top drawer. After several frustrating minutes he was successful in his endeavors. With an almost stern air, he threw the tube of lubricant on the bed. “Prepare yourself.”

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All Hotch did for long seconds was blink. He wasn’t sure if it was the tone or the terse request that threw him so badly. In the end, it didn’t matter. With a hesitance probably born of his uncertainty his lover retrieved the tube. Leaning back comfortably into the pillows, he watched the slick substance being spread on the tight entrance. The angle he was laying limited his view but it was enough to see Hotch’s face as well as his hand. That was enough for him to get enjoyment out of it. When the first finger was pushed inside, he saw the twinge on the handsome features. 

The resistance didn’t really surprise him. They really hadn’t been together this way in a long time. As the other man worked, he could see the flush building in his cheeks. The strong chest started to heave, a hitch sounding as the second finger was pushed inside. They had barely made two strokes inward when a light layer of sweat started to sparkle on the heated skin. At his lover’s temple’s his jet black hair became adhered to his now damp forehead. It was a beautiful sight. Normally he was so far gone he couldn’t fully take in the magnificence that was Hotch in full arousal. 

He would have to make sure to do this more often. Maybe the next time he took the reins, he’d make his lover show him how he brought himself to climax when they were apart. The mere thought of it had his mouth salivating, had his heavy erection twitching. All movement suddenly stopped for a minute. He looked at Hotch’s face, at the tension in every line. Reaching out he gently gripped the other man’s turgid erection. A moan sounded at the touch but he ignored it to speak in soothing tones. “Don’t force it. Take your time.” 

Just like he’d hoped, his advice was followed with a deep breath. The third finger was withdrawn as Hotch just focused on opening up more around the two already inside. He kept up his light stroking, hoping to help the process along. It took some time, both of their hands coaxing his lover to relax. When the third finger tried to push in a second time it went in with far less resistance. All the while he kept up his light stroking, wanting to help as much as to tease. He felt a warm wet drop hit his stomach. Looking down he could see clear liquid glinting off the surface of his skin. 

With one final loving stroke, he released his grip on the hard flesh. The sudden abandonment earned him a hard disappointed grunt. Instead of acknowledging the slightly distressed sound, he picked up the tube of lubricant to squeeze a large amount into the palm of his hand. He didn’t wait for it to warm up, just reached down to start smearing it over his own rock hard erection. Although the touch felt wonderful, he didn’t let himself focus too much on the pleasure. The only goal he currently possessed was to give Hotch everything he needed. 

When his lover removed his fingers from his own body, he slowed down his stroke but didn’t remove his hand. “Okay are you ready?” He didn’t respond except to let his hand drop to the bed. It was a false signal, one that he had sent out on purpose. This wouldn’t be easy but he was up for the challenge. Holding perfectly still, he watched as his lover lined up his body to be taken. Literally the second before Hotch was going to take him inside, his hand shot up to grip the other man’s sweaty hip in a restraining touch. As expected his lover sent him a startled gaze that radiated with question. 

Using his firm grip, he gently pushed Hotch back until he was sitting directly below his erection. He could feel the warm wetness of the lubricant smearing over his upper thighs. It felt good, had his blood racing. Still, he held back. The wait would no doubt be worth the reward. “I want you to tell me.” When he fell silent again his lover’s previous confusion made a swift reappearance. “Tell you what?” He rolled his hips up languidly, making sure both of their erections slid together. It made Hotch’s eyes close slowly, made a low groan rattle out of his throat. “Tell me how much you want it inside.” 

His lover’s eyes came open at his words. There was some surprise there but mostly a strong hesitation. Even before the other man spoke, he knew more coaxing was in order. “It was just a suggestion Spencer. If you really don’t want to we can…” He didn’t let him finish, cutting off his words smoothly with a hard tone. “Stop lying to both of us and tell me what you want.” Instead of responding, Hotch dropped his head effectively disconnecting their gazes. He refused to let him continue to hide. Lifting both of his hands, he settled them on his lover’s sweaty hips. 

Tightening his grip until his handhold was solid; he pulled the other man forward abruptly. The motion brought his lover directly on top of his groin. It also tore a surprised moan from the now shuddering man. Releasing his grip on the right hip, he reached down to grasp his erection. Moving it slowly he drug it along the slicked skin. The shuddering increased, the hips trying to rock down into his hips. Although the angle pinched his too hard flesh a little uncomfortably, he kept up the motion seeing that it was doing the trick. Keeping his voice just as hard as before, he addressed the man trying not to writhe on his lap. “Tell me.” 

All he got in response was a whimper. The hands braced on the bedding next to his head tightened their grip. He wanted to make this easier, he did. It’s just he didn’t know how. “Aaron, look at me.” He could tell that Hotch didn’t want to obey. There was a hesitance when he turned his head that couldn’t mask that. Regardless his lover still followed the command, his dark eyes barely able to hold onto their gaze. Lowering his voice, he issued his next command on a whisper. “Tell me.” He could see something in the dark depths break. One second there was this barrier and then the next there was nothing. 

With a fevered sob, the other man finally answered. “I want you inside of me.” He smiled softly. That was better, it was a good start. “What do you want? My fingers?” They both knew he knew what Hotch had meant. Regardless, he was determined to hear it. He watched as the other man lowered his head slightly. It was a good way to hide his expression as well as his eyes. For the time being he allowed it, the answer would be revealing enough. “I want your...cock.” As a reward for the honesty, he rubbed himself a little harder against the slick entrance. 

He even angled the erection so it would catch on the ring of muscle during the stroke downward. When a moan reached his ears he smiled again this time in delight. Leaning closer to the other man’s ear, he whispered softly making sure his breath brushed against the delicate cartilage. “How badly do you want it?” Another whimper reached his ears, this one sounding distinctly distressed. “Spencer, please…” The words were cut off on their own. He could tell that Hotch didn’t know what to say. It was obvious the other man felt far out of his depth. That was okay with him. 

They needed to get to this point and he’d protect his lover from harm. Looking down toward his waist, he wasn’t surprised to see his suspicions confirmed. As distressed as Hotch might sound, he was still achingly hard. “How badly?” They fell into silence again, his slow touch continuing and his lover squirming ineffectually in his lap. Finally after long torturous minutes, a barely heard answer filtered to his ears. “I want it really badly. Everything aches.” Loosening the grip on his hand still on the left hip, he used his fingertips to stroke softly over the sweaty skin. “Ask me nicely.” 

That prompted another whimper but this time there was no hesitation. “Please, I want it. I…I want your cock, please.” Just for good measure he gave the wet skin one more slow rub. Then he released his grip, allowing his hardened flesh to curl back toward his stomach. Reaching up with his still damp hand, he slid it slowly over the other man’s flushed cheek. “Then take it sweetheart. It’s all yours.” There was an eager shift backward. His touch to the damp cheek fell away but the grip on the hip immediately tightened. Feeling the movement being stalled Hotch looked up in a surprised desperation. 

The look was enough to make him groan out loud. He held back the sound with determination, hardening his voice again to emphasize it was a command. “Just keep in mind, I fully expect you to show me your gratitude. If you hold back at all, I’m going to be insulted.” A deep flush came over Hotch’s features but he nodded slightly all the same. Letting his left hand fall back to the bed, he laid stationary as his lover once more lined himself up to be penetrated. He watched the scene in rapt fascination. When he felt a solid slick pressure around the tip of his erection his eyes slid to half-mast. 

Still, even in the face of this new pleasure, he kept his gaze on the reddened desperate features of his companion. The pressure felt almost unbearable for one stretched out moment. Then it gave way to a moist hot velvety channel that molded to his aching erection. He let his gaze drop from the beautifully agonized face to look between the parted sweaty thighs. More than half of his erection was still exposed but even as he watched it was slowly taken inside. 

The sight was incredibly erotic, the strong legs splayed wide, the muscles bulging slightly from the strain of the crouched position, his wet hard member slowly disappearing and a strong hand holding his erection steady to guide him inside. It took all of his willpower to not give a hard thrust. He wanted to give Hotch all the time he needed. There would be an occasion for more active participation later. When the other man’s hips finally settled in his lap with a little moan, there was a moment of what appeared to be uncomfortable shifting. 

It didn’t surprise him all that much because he could feel how tightly he was encased. With a hard outward breath, his lover sat up only to lean back on his left hand. The position made his back arch and his stomach push outward. It also made his erection rub against the interior of the other man’s body with a rocking motion. For long seconds Hotch stayed in that position, breathing deeply out of his mouth as he tried to relax. When the tightness eased around him a little, his lover leaned over his form until both of his hands gripped the headboard. 

Thankfully the angle wasn’t awkward. They were close enough to the wooden frame that Hotch didn’t need to strain for the handhold. He was grateful for that for a few different reasons, the key reason being that there would be nothing to distract the other man from his pleasure. When he felt movement he looked back down toward their hips. His lover had opted to stay on his feet in a crouch. It might not be as comfortable as going to his knees but in turn it would give Hotch more freedom of movement. The thrusts downward were slow, his erection taken in deep. Unsurprisingly it felt fantastic. 

Reaching down with his right hand, he started to stroke the angry red erection lying flat against the other man’s stomach. At the touch a little strangled sound reached his ears. He smiled slightly with the knowledge that he’d upped his lover’s enjoyment. The smile only widened when pre-come started to drip down over his fingers. Keeping his touch light, not wanting Hotch to come too soon, he started to speak in a low husky whisper. “That’s it. Show me how much you want it.” On an upward slide of his hand, he slid his thumb slowly over the leaking tip. 

The next thrust downward was faster and a hip roll was thrown in. “You take it so beautifully sweetheart. I could watch you all day.” There was a whimper above him, prompting him to look upward. His lover’s face was beat red now and he was shaking his head with a pleading look. With a chuckle, he lowered his hand until he was cupping the tight sack. He rolled it in his palm with the utmost care. “What is it? Are you embarrassed by my praise?” The other man shuddered when he tightened his touch. A moan followed before Hotch tipped his head downward. “You shouldn’t be. It’s well deserved.” 

With one more gentle rub, he abandoned the sack to once more stroke over the erection. This time he tightened his grip the further upward he moved his hand. Whenever he made it to the tip, the pre-come was practically dribbling out in a steady trickle. The speed of the thrusts gradually increased and he knew the end was drawing near. Before that happened though, he planned to get a little more involved. Reaching up with his free hand, he slid it slowly down the bowed sweaty back. “Mmm sweetheart, if I had known you were such a cock slut, I would have given it to you hard a long time ago.” 

The words made the other man come to a stop, his gaze as wide as saucers. “I’m…no…I’m not…” He didn’t let him finish the stumbled denial. In a swift move, he sat up and pushed Hotch to his back. It was highly arousing. His lover splayed out wide, the wide eyed gaze staring up at him unblinkingly. As odd a role as this was for him there was no question he could get used to it. This new position meant they were now at the foot of the bed. Looking up briefly he made sure they were far enough away from the footboard to prevent injury. 

He really didn’t want to be interrupted from their heated moment. It would have been annoying at any other time but tonight it would be absolutely devastating. Looking back down he met the startled gaze with an eyebrow lift. “Oh really? You’re not.” Without another word, he abruptly started to pull away. He wasn’t even mid-way out before his lover tried to clench down. A wet pop followed his exit, the other man crying out in desperation. “No! No, please. Uhhh.” The plea was met with an expression of nonchalance. “For someone who doesn’t enjoy being stuffed full, you sure seem pretty disappointed.” 

A trembling hand landed on his bicep. It tightened minutely when it made contact, the fingers digging gently into his skin. “Spencer, please, I’m sorry. I just…please.” He pretended to think on it. The step he was going to take was already decided but letting his lover squirm was too tempting to pass up. “I’m not convinced.” A whimper left the other man almost the second he’d stopped speaking. The hand tightened on his arm, the fingers digging a little harder into his skin. There was a small movement that brought his gaze downward. He couldn’t tell if it was a conscious decision to move but the fact still remained that Hotch had tried to spread his legs wider. 

“If you really want it so bad, admit that you’re a slut.” A deep flush came over his lover’s face and seconds later he turned away. The reaction told him some convincing would be in order. He looked down the beautiful sweaty body in an assessing manner. Immediately he knew what to address to push the other man in the direction he wanted. “Even after all of your denials, your body is gaping open to take me back in.” Looking down at the slowly widening and closing muscle he laughed delightedly. Reaching out with his right hand, he roughly pushed two fingers deep inside. 

He didn’t worry about being gentle. The girth of his erection had stretched the muscle enough that the intrusion wouldn’t cause any pain. As soon as his fingers were inside, Hotch arched with a needy groan. “This feels good doesn’t it but I know it’s not enough. Not after having my cock inside of you. It’s a shame that I can’t give you what you really want. I wanted to give you ecstasy. Now I guess you’re going to have to settle for my fingers.” The grip on his arm tightened again, making him look up so their gazes could reconnect. As soon as they were looking at one another his lover shook his head quickly. 

“What? Do you want it back inside?” There was a small nod, the eyes flickering downward colored by a hint of shame. Reaching up with his left hand, he settled it gently on a sweaty cheek. “Aaron, look at me.” The words brought the dark gaze upward slowly. Turning his hand a little, he stared to stroke over the damp skin with his thumb. “There is no shame in asking for what you want. I’ll never hold it against you. I’ll never hurt you.” He paused for a moment to let his reassurance sink in. When some time had passed, he continued in the same gentle tone. “Now tell me what you want.” 

There was some hesitance but eventually Hotch responded with a rough whisper. “I want your cock back inside of me, please.” He felt more than a little aroused when the heat increased under his fingertips. “What else?” The hesitance was back. Soon enough though, the other man pushed through it. “I’m a co…cock slut.” At the words the cheek under his palm turned crimson. He ran his thumb over the surface again in a soothing stroke. The redness didn’t dampened but it seemed to help at least a little. With a pleased smile, he hummed in satisfaction. 

“Hearing that greatly pleases me and I’m tempted to grant your request. Still, I’m not sure you really want it bad enough.” The dark eyes were widening again but he continued before any real distress could set in. “I know, tell me about one of your fantasies.” He waited long enough to see Hotch open his mouth to speak before interrupting him smoothly. “Make sure it’s a fantasy where you’re taking me deep inside. That’s all I want to hear about.” The first answer he received was a slow nod. Then with a deep breath, his lover started to speak slowly. 

He could tell it was a bit of a struggle since Hotch was panting heavily. Instead of addressing the problem, he merely remained patient to give his lover all the time he needed. “It’s after hours. There’s no one around and we’re in the bull pen. You have me bent over your desk. I’m still clothed but my pants are pulled down. They’re pooled around my ankles. You’re still wearing clothes too. All you’ve done is undo your pants to let out your erection. You’re holding me down with a hand in-between my shoulder blades. It’s really rough. The desk keeps pushing into the cubicle wall and I’m hanging on to it tightly. 

You make me come all over the side of your desk. I’m biting my jacket so I don’t scream too loud. Then you come inside me and fill me to the brim. You pull my pants back up even though your come is sliding down my thighs. We leave after that like we always do. Only this time you make me drive home with your come still leaking out of my body. When we get home you take me again.” He honestly didn’t think he’d been so turned on in years. The only time he could ever remember being more turned on was his first time with Hotch. For a moment, he was seriously worried that he’d come. 

With a final stroke to his lover’s face, he reached down to tightly grip his erection. After everything if he finished now he wouldn’t blame Hotch for killing him in a grisly fashion. Speaking in a soft wistful tone, he addressed his lover with an awed look. “That’s so hot sweetheart. Now I’m convinced.” That earned him another whimper. Pulling the fingers away before the sound even ended, he gently pushed himself past the barrier of loosened muscle. The slide inward was still a little snug, so he took his time breaching the other man’s body slowly. 

Leaning down slightly, he started to pepper gentle kisses on his face. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Aaron. You’re going to come so hard sweetheart.” He let the words soak into the skin along with his kisses, reveling in the dazed look in the dark eyes and the small whimpers that kept escaping his lover’s lax lips. In no time at all, he was fully seated once again. Reaching up he placed both of his hands above Hotch’s shoulders. He was hoping the small resistance would stop them from getting too close to the footboard. Shifting a little on the mattress to brace his knees, he pushed forward in a hard thrust. 

A small grunt fell from his lips at the minor exertion. The dazed look in his lover’s eyes deepened and the other man’s body arched sharply. He could feel the sweat soaked thighs falling open further. The tension in them had lessened but returned sporadically with his deep thrusts. Any worries he had about hitting the footboard suddenly evaporated. In what he could tell was an unconscious gesture, Hotch reached up to wrap a hand around one of the wood spokes. He expected the other man to push back or push against the wood. Surprisingly his lover did neither. It made him smile with satisfaction. 

That alone would have been enough to tell him how out of sorts Hotch really was. Increasing his tempo, he slid over his lover’s prostate. The touch was fast but it was long enough to make Hotch wail. He moaned at the visual and the auditory stimulation. It made his erection swell. Apparently his lover noticed the added girth if his subtle shifting was anything to go by. With another grunt, he slammed in hard. A new coat of sweat broke out on the other man’s skin and he leaned down to lick a stripe up the side of his neck. The salt seeped into his taste buds making him moan. 

He had always been a lover who liked to nibble or deliver teasing bites during lovemaking. So taking a taste was something he couldn’t resist. On thinking on that, his gaze suddenly flicked down to the peaked nipples. They were so hard they were straining. It was unbelievable to him that through all of this he’d failed to give them any attention. He’d remedy that now. Leaning down again, he nipped at the right aroused pebble of flesh. The touch of his lips made Hotch push his chest closer. It encouraged him to take things further. 

When he had nipped enough for the sensitive skin to feel over sensitized, he then switched to a heavy sucking which also consisted of random swipes of his tongue. He kept up his attention until he started to worry that his lover would feel raw in the morning. Pulling away slowly, he started in on the left nipple. During the teasing touches he’d slowed down his thrusts. The minute he withdrew his mouth though, he started up a hard punishing rhythm. It was time to fulfill his promise. There had been a lot of trust placed in him and he wasn’t about to let Hotch down. 

He’d only delivered about three thrusts when his lover started to sob heavily. The reaction caused some worry. Although he was tempted to stop, he kept going while he tried to gauge the response. It didn’t take long to realize the sobs were born of pleasure. There was the fleeting touch of hands. They explored his sweaty back, slid down his neck, his chest and down the length of his arms. He was positive the touch was just reactive. That it stemmed from a desire for Hotch to reach out but he wasn’t making a conscious decision about where to touch him. 

When his erection swelled further he released a strangled moan. His aroused flesh started to throb heavily, making him acutely aware of the slick tight walls contracting around it. The time had come to end this before his body completely took away his control. With a small tilt to his hips, he aimed with every thrust for his lover’s prostrate. A shriek filled the air only to be cut off mid-sound by a tortured moan. The sounds continued to morph with each push inward. There were whimpers, moans, gurgles, sobs and outright screams. It was the most noise he’d ever heard Hotch make. 

Even the few times his lover had been on the receiving end it hadn’t been like this. Then again all of those times before Hotch had never fully let go either. During every encounter his lover had guided him or had taken control by riding his erection. It was unbelievable to him that he’d missed out on this for close to two years. The other man was the very image of beauty falling apart like this. They were in a stable committed relationship and had been for quite some time now. So he was determined that there would be no more hiding. This wouldn’t be the last time he’d see Hotch coming apart at the seams. He would make sure of it. 

Feeling even more determined to see the glorious finale to this living piece of art, he pushed inward with a hard grinding motion. It did the trick. When he first pushed inside, his lover curled upward with the motion. A second later he slammed back down into the bed with a shriek. The lines of his body tensed up sharply for a few seconds before he started to convulse in intense shudders. It went on for long minutes, Hotch appearing to have no control of his muscles. There was a steady gush of fluid escaping his erection. The lines of milky white coated his stomach, his heaving chest, sections of his neck and stripes of it collided with his chin. 

Even when the liquid slowed down it still pushed out in heavy pulses. He kept pushing in forcefully during the climax, determined to draw it out as long as was humanly possible. It was only when the tense body under his own went limp and the last drop of fluid was ringed out from the now soft member that he seized up with orgasm. Dropping his head back with a tortured groan, he felt his come pulled out of him with force. Pushing his hips in close, he slowly thrust forward with a rocking motion. He didn’t withdraw a single time, his desire to fill his lover to the brim to strong to ignore. 

The muscles surrounding him contracted in a hard sporadic pattern and before he knew it he was thrusting a little harder. It didn’t occur to him until long seconds later that he was essentially humping the other man. Despite the knowledge now being there, he couldn’t contain the motion not even when he was rung completely dry. He stayed inside despite the fact that he was finished and even going completely soft didn’t make him pull away. Finally it was the oversensitivity starting to hedge into painful territory that had him pulling out with a groan. 

Throwing himself to the side, he laid there as he fought to catch his breath. When he was able to get some air in his lungs, he looked to the right to take in his lover’s profile. There was still a red tinge on his cheeks but it was much lighter than before. The steady inhale of air Hotch was taking was a sure sign that he was still trying to catch his breath. With slow weary movements, he turned to his side and crawled closer. He came to rest on his lover’s chest a few seconds later. The new weight at his shoulder apparently drew Hotch’s gaze and they looked at one another for a few minutes. 

Letting a slow smile steal over his face, he leaned in to deliver a soft kiss. When he pulled away a moment later he spoke in a gentle soothing tone. “No more hiding, okay? There is nothing you can’t tell me.” A soft look came to the dark eyes. It revealed the insecurity still present despite their lovemaking and he knew then that his lover had needed to hear his reassurances. There was a small dip of the dark head in response before any actual words were spoken. “Okay.” He smiled widely at the acceptance. Not only because he was blissfully happy but he hoped it would put Hotch more at ease. 

As he’d hoped the other man relaxed further, a smile forming on his own lips. His gaze suddenly flicked downward, his eyes taking in the rapidly cooling patches of white. “Hm, we should get cleaned up.” Before he could even attempt to move, he was pulled into a gentle hold. “Not yet, alright.” Seeing the need to be close in his lover’s eyes, he settled down into the hold without further debate. They looked at one another again just gazing into each other’s eyes softly. It was Hotch who broke the connection, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned closer to plant a kiss at the right corner of his lips. 

He reveled in the gentle affection, sighing happily when the kisses multiplied and spread to different places on his face. When his lover pulled back a few minutes later, he caught sight of a white patch on his chin. A sudden idea made him smile widely. “Hey you know what? I just got an idea. We don’t need to leave the bed to clean up.” He didn’t give Hotch a chance to process the words before he leaned down to slide his tongue over the marked chin. The wide lick made a small trail in the milky fluid but it barely put a dent in the overall mess. 

His gaze remained upward, his mischievous eyes eager to catch the other man’s reaction. What he ended up getting first and foremost was a laugh. Then a hand settled under his chin and gently tipped his head upward. The kiss when it came was met with a chuckle of his own. They only pulled apart long enough for Hotch to respond. “What a little imp. I’ve always suspected but tonight confirms it.” The arms tightened around him suddenly, pulling him further onto his lover’s strong chest. They both started to laugh. It wasn’t long before the laughter broke the tentative seal of their lips. 

When they had both calmed a little, a hand slid along the side of his face. The mood turned serious but didn’t become tense. He perched on his lover’s chest just letting himself enjoy the gentle touch. “What would I do without you? I love you so much Spencer.” Moving his hand until it could rest on the other man’s lips, he brushed them lightly pretending that he could soak the words into his very skin. 

When he responded he did so softly, not wanting to break the lull of the new atmosphere. “I ask myself that same question every day. I love you too Aaron.” The lips under his fingertips widened with a smile and he couldn’t resist leaning down for another gentle kiss. As they kissed time slipped away from them. It didn’t seem important. In this moment they were together and both of them were blissfully happy. That was all that really mattered.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spencer is well-endowed and Aaron loves to ride him, begs to ride him in fact.


End file.
